fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ash
This is Ashley Alenichev's story for Ash & Ashley. Intro video Muffled cheers are heard. :PA: Ladies and gentlemen... A mysterious figure is shown walking down a dimly lit corridor. :PA: Please welcome... The figure continues walking as they are shown to be wearing leather pants and boots as the camera shows the figure is also wearing leather gloves with metal knuckles as they pull up their pants. :PA: From Thornton, Colorado... The figure then grabs a leather jacket off a chair, as they put it on. They then grab a chain from their pocket and grab a skateboard as their eyes are shown, as they look at a bright light. :PA: The almighty, scary queen of skateboarding, Ashley Alenichev! The crowd then goes silent as Ashley steps out onto the top of a Megaramp. She looks around as everyone ducks. :Ashley You're all fucking wimps, you know that? Ashley then drops the skateboard as she gets on it and goes down the ramp. She then jumps off the ramp and over a large gap while doing a double back flip and grabbing the chain at both ends. She lands perfectly as she goes through a loop and very high in the air. She hooks the chain around what appears to be a zipwire as she flies down to an area just above the audience. The top row notices she's behind them and hide. :Ashley: Oh, fuck you! Ashley walks down the aisle as everyone runs from her. The camera then goes into Ashley's brain, as a series of synapses in her brain form the letters "Ashley Alenichev". Story The screen starts with a news van, with a reporter getting ready to go live. :Reporter: I'm here today to try and get an interview with a big figure in recent times in Portland. The camera shows a mysterious figure putting a skateboard on the edge of a large ramp. :Reporter: She's had so many run-ins with the police, so many photos taken around this fair city, and now, we're at her secret "Megaramp" on the outskirts of Portland. The person on the ramp notices the reporter, as they are revealed to be Ashley Alenichev. :Ashley: Son of a bitch! :Reporter: Now, we don't know where she is, but hopefully she'll be here soon. Ashley adjusts her gloves as she prepares to drop in. :Ashley: Hey, bozo! The reporter looks atop the ramp, and sees Ashley. :Ashley: Get your pasty ass off my ramp now or I'll take you out myself! The reporter looks at his cameraman as Ashley looks down at them. :Reporter: Should we? :Cameraman: I don't know. I've seen her in action but I don't think she'd actually do it. :Ashley: You've got 10 seconds to get your asses off my territory or you're going to fucking regret it! :Cameraman: I'm packing up, man. :Reporter: Don't. I don't think she means it. :Ashley: 5... 4... 3... Ashley drops in. :Ashley: ...2... 1! Ashley comes down, shoulder-first as she slams into the reporter, who gets thrown into the news van, and is knocked out cold. Ashley then goes up the ramp and jumps over a large gap and lands it perfectly. :Cameraman: Oh my god. :Ashley: I fucking warned you, and you didn't listen! The cameraman puts his unconscious colleague in the back of the news van as he drives off. ---- Ashley is seen, going through Portland on her chopper. She looks around as people back off from her, or enter the buildings behind them. Ashley then pulls up to a rather active Greenbacks restaurant and enters, and all goes silent as soon as Ashley enters. Everyone looks at her as Ashley walks up to the quivering barista. :Ashley: One cappuccino, please. The barista nods and gulps as she makes Ashley's order. She hands Ashley a cup of coffee as Ashley passes over two dollars and walk out. Everyone in the cafe breathes a sigh of relief as Ashley goes off to Alenichev Park to meet her colleague, Ash Thompson. As she enters, all the skaters give her a round of applause. :Ashley: What the fuck's going on? :Ash: We picked up news that you nailed a news reporter on your Megaramp. We found it on YouTube and it's going viral. :Ashley: Oh, sweet! A new way of telling people not to fuck with me! :Ash: As if people don't know to not fuck with you in the first place. :Ashley: True, but now people on a global basis can know they shouldn't fuck with me. :Ash: They already know too, Ashley. The name of Alenichev strikes fear into the hearts of anyone that doesn't do extreme sports. Or that woman who we saw rip an alien's head off. Ashley smirks as Rachel Afolabi and Zoe O'Connor step up. :Rachel: He's not wrong. Whenever I mention filming with you, my dad starts trying to find ways to get back to Sudan. He's scared I'm gonna bring you into the house. :Zoe: My mom tries to tell me to retire from skateboarding when I say your name. :Ashley: Aren't you, like, 16? Zoe nods. :Ashley: Jesus. Well, thanks for the support. Now, let's hit this bitch up! The other skaters cheer as they begin to skate around the park. ---- Free Skate around Alenichev Park. ---- Ashley is seen, jumping up on the top of the halfpipe in the park, as Ash is seen on the edge of the halfpipe. :Ashley: That was sick! I know I designed it, but I never knew it'd be so cool to skate! :Ash: This is your first time here? In your own park? Ashley shakes her head as the two hear sirens. :Ashley: Oh, for fuck's sake. A policeman gets out of the car, revealed to be Bill Thompson. :Ash: Oh, come on. :Ashley: This is our territory, man! Beat it! :Bill: Not until you do! Ash and Ashley look at each other, as Rachel puts her head in her hand. :Rachel: They're so much more lenient in Hartford. :Ashley: Don't worry. I got this. Ashley walks over to Bill, cracking her knuckles. :Ashley: Say hello to your new favourite sandwich, Officer Thompson. Ashley punches Bill square in the face, as he slowly falls backwards and hits his head on the concrete and knocked unconscious. :Zoe: Who is he to try and kick us out of an area of the city made specifically for skating? :Ashley: Bill Thompson. He's the guy in charge of the Portland Police Department. He's so pissed with me that he tries to shut me down whenever he can. Not like he ever succeeds. :Zoe: Does he normally try and stop organised skating events though??? :Ashley: Oh yeah. I'm normally there to serve justice though. :Zoe: Serving justice to the guy who's supposed to be doing justice? Seems ironic. :Ashley: Yeah, but what'cha gonna do? :Zoe: Fair enough. :Ashley: Anyway, let's hit the city while he's out! Zoe and Ashley go out on the city as the others stay in the skate park. ---- Zoe is seen setting up a photo shoot, with Ashley waxing a board. :Zoe: How have you stayed in this city for so long? :Ashley: Mayor knows what Bill's doing. I, uh... "borrowed" some of his plans and gave them to the mayor. :Zoe: Oh. :Ashley: He provided a place to stay and he's waiting for Bill to really fuck up. :Zoe: No offense, but you seem like the last person who would have the government on your side. When you're out on the street, it's deadly silence. :Ashley: I can understand that. :Zoe: Anyway. Zoe finishes setting the spot up as they hear sirens again. :Ashley: Jesus fuck! How do they find us so fast? :Zoe: Doesn't help that we've been here for 10 minutes. Come on, we should get out of here. I've got a warehouse we can go to. :Ashley: How the hell do you have the money for a fucking warehouse? :Zoe: I earn about as mach as you, that's how! The two take the camera down as they rush off to Zoe's warehouse. ---- Zoe's Warehouse Skatepark unlocked! ---- Ashley is seen exiting Zoe's park as she sees Mac Robertson, a friend of her's, on the street. :Ashley: Yo, Robertson! Mac turns around. :Mac: Oh, hi, Ashley. I, uh... heard you beat up a reporter and a police officer? :Ashley: Fuck yeah. No one fucks with me and gets away with it. :Mac: Are you sure you haven't got anger issues? :Ashley: It's called being brash. :Mac: It's called having psychological issues. :Ashley: Nah. Mac shrugs as Ashley gets on her board and skates down the street. :Mac: You sure you should be skating down here? Ashley gives a cocky look to Mac. :Ashley: Come on. What chance does Bill have of catching me? His face is gonna be in the gravel before he can even get the handcuffs out. Mac tries to think of something to say, but cannot. :Ashley: Exactly. Ashley bumps into a pedestrian. :Pedestrian: Hey! Ashley turns around as the pedestrian's eyes go wide and he quickly scatters off. :Mac: Jesus. People really are scared of you. :Ashley: Damn right. Anyway, I'm off to a skating competition. I can get you in as a VIP. If you want. :Mac: Uh... sure, what the hell. Ashley jumps onto her chopper with Mac on the back as they go to the venue. ---- TBA Category:Subpages Category:RTA's Things Category:Transcript Category:Storylines